


Long Awaited Reunion

by WholeLottaTiffy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Blood and Wine, Reunion, always gotta tag my favorite horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: Gharashambles and I over on tumblr were talking one night about a post Blood and Wine reunion with Geralt and Regis and I couldn't stop myself.  This takes place of course, after Blood and Wine assuming you allowed Dettlaff to go free.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Long Awaited Reunion

Geralt, on the back of Roach, returns to Corvo Bianco on a beautiful cool day in Toussaint. The sun is beginning to set as he hops off, leading Roach towards the small stables on the grounds. Taking her equipment off her back, Geralt walks out and up the path to the home, Barnabas coming outside to greet Geralt.

“Welcome back, sir. I hope your travels were uneventful.”

“Completely. Other than some wolves getting a little too close one night, everything went according to plan. How have things been here?” They continue their conversation as they walk inside and through the house.

“Perfectly fine and calm. Oh, where are my manners, you have a guest Geralt. I wasn’t entirely sure if you were expecting him, however he was far too kind and I couldn’t ever make someone as kind as him leave.”

“Kind?”

“Incredibly! Here, I shall show you to him. He should be in the Alchemy Lab. Mentioned something about,  _ organizing your mess of supplies. _ ”

“Organizing my… Barnabas, I believe I know who this is.” Rounding the corner, they reach the doorway to the lab, the man's back turned towards the door as he has everything in small neat little piles on the table in front of him. “Thank you Barnabas, I believe my friend and I need catching up.”

“I shall be around if you need me, sir.” The Majordomo leaves as Regis looks over his shoulder, smiling a wide, toothy grin.

“Geralt, I see you have returned.”

“And I see my organization method does not suit you.”

“Organizing… Geralt, please,” Regis scoffs slightly, “there was no method to this. You just had everything thrown about. How would you know where the herbs were, the flowers, the mortar and pestles, the bottles-.”

“Shut up and come here.” Geralt closes the gap and embraces Regis in a tight hug, Regis returning the favor. “I didn’t think you would ever come back.”

“Well…”

“This will involve some long explanation won’t it.”

“You know me all too well, my friend.” Separating, Geralt leans against the table as Regis sits down on a nearby stool. “After our… situation with Dettlaff, I made a vow to myself that I would find him. It took more than a year attempting to even find a trail that I could follow. Eventually I find myself beyond the Zerrakanian mountains.”

“Mighty far to go to find him.”

“I did indeed find him, however long it took it was… nice to know he was safe.”

“And where is he now?”

“I told him I wouldn’t give it away. The less you know, the less future trouble you will get into.”

“Fair enough.” Geralt responds before standing up straight, “you know I have a spare bedroom here.”

“And you do know I have a home of my own not too far away?”

“Regis that was code for, ‘stay here at my home for a while’.” Regis laughs, standing up turning back around to the table. 

“Fine, however I believe you need a course on organizing your herbs.”


End file.
